Fantendo What-Ifs?: What If Teardrop betrayed Ella Metals?
Quote Information On Earth of Fantendoverse, during a bright, sunny day, Ella Metals is playing Volleyball with Unten on the beach. Pesh has covered Light in sand has a prank, laughed, and ran away before Light catch him. At that time, Meta-Form and Emerald are making sandcastle, but Bearded Smiley had loudly shouted "'NORBEEEEERT'!" when he sees Norbert on his vacation, causing him to run away in fear form annoyance. Emerald facepalmed, and Meta-Form get very angry, picked Bearded and throw him into the water. Bearded Smiley laughed, however, and swim with annoyance. Meta-Form sighed and returns to make sandcastle with the Sceptile again. John Mogwai is just eating fastfoods in the snack bar. In the meanwhile, Teardrop stayed in the shadow because of the heat that the sun caused, thus could get weakens if exposed. But Hooly pushed him in the sand and laughed out loud. Teardrop screams from pain and returns to the shadowed place. Teardrop decided to return to his planet with his Teleport Topaz. Hooly was confused of what with Teardrop but decides to rubber banks instand of focusing Teardrop. After returning home to Atlantica, Teardrop decides to go home and read a book. That book called "Human's Fate". He read page to page, word to word, until he gasped and saw a scary sentence. "...after the planet Earth was polluted, without water and only covered by smoke, the gods had refilled that planet completly, thus killed the humanity." Teardrop, felt so awkward and held grudge against humans (and probably other non-Oceanians species) and only think that they will pollute the Earth again, and so he will do one thing that it might solve this; exterminate every of each non-Oceanians of Earth. He don't know what to do, since he isn't powerful enough to destroy Earth, but he decides to find an old, evil Clone...''Clarx. Knowing that he is powerful enough that he can even destroy a single planet, he decides to search for him without letting the others knows. This is how this What-If story begins...'' Teardrop: I will not tolerate any non-Oceanians anymore. I must find that old-school Clone so I can exterminate them...to stop the future pollution of Earth! outside and used Teleport Topaz to Clarx's Tower Clarx's Tower Clarx: Mmm...Two years after my last defeat...And I still held my grudge against that pesky agent-double Koopa for too long! I want to strike again!! light in front of him Huh!? had appear in front of him Clarx: Who the heck are you!? Entering my tower without permission would end you up to be murdered! Teardrop: Clarx with surprise You...You looked like someone...Aren't you a rip-off or something? Clarx: Nope, I have different personality, and beside I was just be generated based on random person on a familiair universe anyway. Teardrop: Right...I have a request for you- Clarx: Did I asked who are you!? I won't take any lazy requests unless you reveal your name, aquatic stranger! Teardrop: Well if you hesitate, I am Teardrop Adalhard Seaside the Oceanian. Clarx: Oceanian...!! to himself That species that replaced humanity! at Teardrop And what request you will tell, Teardog? Teardrop: That's Teardrop!! Oh and I wanted to exterminate any non-Oceanians to protect the Earth from pollution. Clarx: You mean any non-Oceanians including my troop!? Teardrop: Not if you helped me. Of course, I don't mind if you deny. Clarx: But why the pollution? I don't see why you should be worry about that... Teardrop: I was talking about the pollution about that there's no more water and the sky is covered only of smokes! Clarx: his head, confused You...exaggerated...But deal! Welcome aboard! Teardrop: By the way, why you hated humanity? Clarx: Their experience on me could kill me... Teardrop: does to humanity's stupidity Sound very immoral. Clarx: Yeah, they should—Hold on! Did you have the same fate on this planet? Teardrop: Not really, but I refused to be pushed onto the hot sand and being exposed onto the sun for too long. Clarx: I guess we must unite our intelligence and power to destroy...what specie already? It's a long time I hasn't planned to conquer the world... Teardrop: All but 'my species and your. Clarx: Shivered Whosh...to himself I don't know why but he's must be racist...at Teardrop Okay then, but I have you know that the Clone Creature was extented after my lastest defeat. And I don't have my ability to create them anymore. Teardrop: Then we will find a way to destroy all—I mean every non-Oceanians in this planet! chuckle ''Meanwhile, at night in the forest... was telling the end of "Oceanians' Madness" tale toward Unten, Ella, Meta-Form, Recto, Pesh, Tilly, Kaichu and his past counterpart, Paucha Cubey: ...When the humanity had bring the Earth (not the one from the Fusion System) back to it's original state, the Oceanians had still made a ruthless invasion and thus, destroyed humanity, and the planet had been drowned by the increased water, and renamed of Sylphiu. Paucha: Pichu Pichu? this still happened? Cubey: Good question. It is because the Oceanians really hates pollution and will stop at nothing to destroy the responsible of that case so it won't happens again, otherwise it will continues, whatever it is an accident or a crime against humanity. They could died by letting this happens again- Tilly: '''EEEK!!' 'Teardrop's shadow and hide on the tree Meta-Form: What was that!? Cubey: touched by Teardrop' AAAH!! '''Teardrop! Please don't do this again, you scared me! Sigh Teardrop: Sorry about that. Unten: What brings you to get here? Teardrop: I heard that you get here to hear a story or two. Pesh: Sorry Tear, but I guess the story's over. Recto: You should be here before. But we can still rust our mushmallow and—Teardrop: With fire!? Oh dear no thanks...I think I changed my mind and...go see someone important...Good bye. leaves Kaichu: Pika Pika? Pikachu Pika? worng with Teardrop? Is he sick or something? Meta-Form: Kaichu's speech and translate it I guess he's not interrested because of the fire. Ella Metals: Well too bad for him, he should know how to use fire carefully—Hey where's Tilly? Tilly: out of the tree He's gone? other laugh Unten: I hopes we got a better day tommorow! Cubey: I second that. But it's going to be rainy...Right now. comes Recto: Oh square-shaped poop! ''More to come... Category:Fantendo What-Ifs Episode Category:Fan Fiction